


Auf deiner Seite

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Gen, M/M, ganz viel Frust, und unerwartete Freundschaften/Verbindungen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Eigentlich ist Ringo nur verdammt müde und will seinen Frust rauslassen. Damit, dass es in der ganzen Situation doch jemanden gibt, der ihn versteht, hat er nicht gerechnet. Und erst recht nicht damit, dass es Bambi ist.





	Auf deiner Seite

**Author's Note:**

> Arbeitstitel: Bambi to the rescue.

Für Mitte April sind windige Nächte wie diese immer noch viel zu kalt, aber das ist Ringo wirklich scheißegal, als er geradezu auf die Dachterrasse flüchtet. Er hat sich zwar in den letzten Wochen öfters hierhin zurückgezogen, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass er direkt und unter aller Augen, weil sich natürlich ausgerechnet heute gefühlt die Hälfte ihrer Nachbarn wieder mal bei ihnen versammelt haben, aus der WG-Küche davonläuft, weil er es nicht mehr aushält.

 

Ringo ist sich im Klaren darüber, dass nicht jeder ihm so leicht verzeihen kann wie Easy. Alle anderen haben ihm noch während der Trennung mehr als deutlich gemacht, was sie von ihm halten und dass es für alle Beteiligten das Beste wäre, wenn er sich einfach verpissen und sie allesamt nie wieder belästigen würde. Und es ist _okay_ , er hat richtig Scheiße gebaut und wusste von Anfang an, dass es eine Menge Geduld und Arbeit von seiner Seite aus brauchen würde, damit ihm irgendjemand auch nur ansatzweise wieder vertrauen kann.

 

Aber im Moment ist er einfach nur _müde_. Denn egal, was er tut – Ringo hat das Gefühl, dass sich absolut nichts an seiner Situation ändert. Paco und Elli, von denen er eigentlich bisher dachte, dass sie wenigstens annähernd so etwas wie Freunde sind, tolerieren seine Anwesenheit mehr oder weniger; manchmal. Alle anderen sehen in jedem seiner Worte, in jeder noch so kleinen Geste, selbst, wenn er _nichts_ sagt oder tut oder nicht mal _anwesend_ ist, einen Grund, ihn in Frage zu stellen. Und vor allem seine Gefühle für Easy in Frage zu stellen.

 

Und das ist es, was Ringo am meisten fertig macht – und der Grund, aus dem er allein hier oben steht und nur in einem viel zu dünnen T-Shirt auf Köln hinunter sieht, während es langsam dunkel wird.

 

Denn selbst, wenn gerade sein ganzes Leben Kopf steht und er in nichts mehr sicher ist, kann er trotzdem mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, dass er Easy liebt; mehr als alles andere und mehr, als er überhaupt jemals jemanden geliebt hat. Allein die Tatsache, dass er das so einfach zugeben kann, nicht nur vor Easy, sondern auch vor Tobias, seinen Mitbewohnern, selbst vor Huber und sogar _vor sich selbst,_ sollte eigentlich schon für sich sprechen. Zumindest spricht es dafür, dass das alles _Dinge_ mit ihm anstellt, die ihm manchmal immer noch nicht ganz geheuer sind.

 

Es müssen ihm ja nicht alle gleich blind vertrauen, das will er gar nicht, aber er will wenigstens einen Tag, wenigstens ein paar verdammte _Stunden_ , in denen ihn keiner hier im Haus angreift oder anzweifelt, und die er einfach nur mit Easy verbringen kann, ohne die ganze Zeit dafür _kämpfen_ zu müssen.

 

Aber nicht mal das bekommt er. Stattdessen hatten sie in der Zwischenzeit sogar Easy schon so weit, an ihm zu zweifeln und obwohl es immer noch wehtut, kann Ringo ihm das nicht ganz so übel nehmen, wie er gerne würde: Bei den ständigen Kommentaren darüber, was für ein schlechter, hinterhältiger, vollkommen vertrauens _un_ würdiger Mensch er doch ist, zweifelt er manchmal schon fast an sich selbst.

 

Ringos Hände krallen sich fest um das Geländer der Terrasse, als er sich darauf abstützt. Kurz senkt er den Blick auf seine weißen Knöchel, bevor er ihn in die Ferne schweifen lässt, wo tausende von Kölns Lichtern zu etwas Undefinierbarem verschwimmen. Am liebsten würde er alles rauslassen, aber er weiß nicht _wie_ , und obwohl seine Augen brennen und es eigentlich keinen Grund gibt, nicht einfach den Tränen nachzugeben, bringt das ja am Ende doch nichts.

 

„ _Scheiße!_ “, brüllt er stattdessen über die Stadt, mit allem Frust, mit aller Verzweiflung, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens etwas davon irgendwie loszuwerden.

 

In dem Moment geht die Tür hinter ihm auf.

 

Ringo hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm jemand nach draußen folgt, und wenn, dann hätte er _ganz sicher_ nicht mit Bambi gerechnet. Aber Bambi lässt ihm wenigstens ein paar Sekunden Zeit, in denen er die Tür auffällig umständlich hinter sich schließt – und Ringo ein paar Mal tief durchatmen kann, bevor er doch noch vollkommen die Beherrschung verliert und losheult. Vielleicht ist Bambi ja doch ein bisschen okay.

 

„Was machst _du_ denn hier?“, fragt er trotzdem, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hat. Nicht so aggressiv, wie er es sonst in der Situation getan hätte. Ob das an Bambis Rücksicht von eben liegt, daran, dass er einfach verdammt zermürbt von Tobias‘ und im Grunde von _allen_ ständigen Angriffen gegen ihn ist, oder ob er einfach nur ein bisschen weich geworden ist, kann er nicht sagen. Ist aber eigentlich auch völlig egal: Ändern kann er daran gerade sowieso nichts.

 

Bambi jedenfalls zuckt nur mit den Schultern und stellt sich, mit etwas Abstand, neben ihn ans Geländer.

 

„Ich find’s scheiße, was du mit dem Büdchen abgezogen hast. Und ich versteh‘ immer noch nicht so richtig, wie Easy dir das alles verzeihen kann“, sagt er schließlich, ohne Ringo anzusehen. „Aber ich find’s auch scheiße, wie Tobias mit dir umgeht.“

 

Ringo sagt darauf erst mal nichts. Weil er ganz einfach _sprachlos_ ist, denn ganz ehrlich, er hat nicht mehr damit gerechnet, jemals auch nur ansatzweise so etwas von jemandem zu hören, von Easy vielleicht mal abgesehen. Anscheinend rechnet Bambi aber auch gar nicht mit einer Antwort, denn der redet einfach weiter.

 

„Ich weiß, wie’s ist, wenn Leute dich erst mal in ‘ne Schublade gesteckt haben und ihre Meinung über dich nicht mehr ändern wollen – egal, wie viel Mühe du dir gibst. Und du gibst dir _echt_ Mühe.“

 

Damit bringt er Ringo dazu, den Blick von der Stadt zu lösen und stattdessen zu Bambi rüber zu sehen. Denn bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend schafft er es, Ringo komplett zu überraschen. Nicht nur, dass er sich jetzt fragt, was zur Hölle gerade bei Bambi abgehen muss, damit er ausgerechnet vor _ihm_ eine solche Aussage raushaut, aber dass es dann auch noch _Bambi_ auffällt, wie ernst Ringo die Sache tatsächlich ist und dass er ihm das trotz allem auch _glaubt_ , bringt ihn völlig aus dem Konzept.

 

„Hey.“ Bambi scheint aufgefallen zu sein, dass Ringo ihn ein bisschen ungläubig anstarrt, denn er dreht sich jetzt doch ebenfalls zu Ringo um und sieht ihn an. „Du hast mich noch nicht einmal blöd angemacht, seit wir hier draußen stehen“, sagt er mit einem erneuten Schulterzucken und mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wäre damit alles geklärt. Aber selbst im Halbdunkeln kann Ringo Bambis Grinsen deutlich ausmachen, und kann nicht anders als zurück zu grinsen.

 

„Guter Punkt“, sagt er.

 

„Nein, im Ernst“, sagt Bambi, und wird dabei tatsächlich so ernst, wie Ringo ihn selten erlebt hat. „Wenn dir alle ständig sagen, dass du _nicht gut genug_ für jemanden bist, glaubst du’s irgendwann selbst. Und das ist echt scheiße.“

 

So langsam begreift Ringo, warum Bambi es ist, der ihm nach draußen gefolgt ist. Und vor allem begreift er, dass Bambi ihn _versteht_ ; selbst, wenn sie aus völlig verschiedenen Gründen in so einer Situation gelandet sind, und selbst, wenn sie auch ansonsten grundverschieden sind. Im Moment reicht das für sie beide aus. Auch, wenn es nichts anderes gibt, worüber sie reden können oder wollen, und sie nach einem kurzen Nicken von beiden Seiten einfach schweigend nebeneinander stehen und ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgehen, bedeutet es trotzdem mehr, als Ringo in Worte fassen kann.

 

Es ist das Gefühl, wenigstens für den Moment jemanden auf seiner Seite zu haben.


End file.
